Mall Crawl
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Wildwing and Nosedive go to the mall. Dive decides to have a little fun by going to where no duckling has gone before... A Mall Crawl all by himself.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Disney owns The Mighty Ducks. I own Anna and George Flashblade.

A/N: Wing and Dive bonding story. Need I say more? I thought not.

A/N2: thank you to Sailor Vegeta, Chase M Dakota, Boredfan, JustSomeOne, and BlueMoonDuchess for reviewing my last story. Since you enjoy me torturing Wing, I had to do so again. He's just sooo easy to torment.

Mall Crawl

By Silver Elf Child

The mall's parking lot was full of busy holiday shoppers. A red car quickly turned into a parking spot as it beat an oversized SUV. There was no way some hockey mom's assault vehicle was going to make the red car's driver back down.

"Got it!"

"Way to go mom!"

"Yippee Mamma!"

"Thank you boys. Wildwing can you please unbuckle Dive while I get the stroller out."

"Sure Mom. Come on Dive."

Wildwing lifted Dive's hands up so he could find the buckle. He unfastened the restraint and lifted the straps over his three-year-old little brother's head. Dive clapped his hands celebrating his freedom from the car seat. He slid from the bulky seat and crawled out of the car.

While Wing took care of Dive, Mrs. Flashblade opened the trunk and pulled out the stroller. She set it up and went to get Dive.

"Okay honey sit down."

"No!"

"Nosedive sit down."

"But Mamma I'm a big boy," he wined.

She sighed heavily before answering the young duckling. "Very well but don't cry when you get tired."

"Come on Dive big boys sit in strollers too, see," Wildwing smiled as he sat down.

"Wildwing you're going to break it," his mother said.

"No I won't."

"Wing's a baby," Nosedive laughed.

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am"

"Wildwing stop encouraging him," his mother scolded.

"Sorry mom."

Wildwing tried to get out of the stroller, but could not dislodge his backside from the stroller's seat.

"Help Mom. I can't get up!"

"I told you this would happen."  


"Wing's got a big butt," Nosedive laughed.

"Hold still sweetie. There you go."

"Thanks mom."

"Ha, ha, big butt."  


"Keep it up and I'll shave your head while you sleep," Wing told Dive.

"Mamma!" Nosedive cried as he hugged his mother's leg. "Don't let Wing cut my hair!"

"Wildwing that was not funny. Don't tease your brother about his hair."

"When is he going to get a hair cut Mom? He's never had one." Wing wined as the three ducks headed towards the mall's entrance.

Mrs. Flashblade laughed. Nosedive didn't like having his haircut and besides she thought he looked cute with long hair. "Don't worry darling, he'll get one some day."

"No." Nosedive said as he climbed into stroller and started to sit down.

"No Nosedive you didn't want to sit in the stroller earlier."

Nosedive's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his mother. She let out another laugh as she looked at his pathetic face. 

"Pwease Mamma."

"Okay sit down."

Nosedive finished seating himself and strapped in before they went into the mall. They headed straight to Monty Warts', the largest department store in the mall. As Anna Flashblade browsed the men's section for a new suit for her husband Wildwing rocked the stroller back and forth. Soon Wildwing became bored and decided to play secret agent man. He was weaving in and out between the round racks, ducking behind counters and humming the mission impossible theme song. He spun around to face his imaginary arch nemesis and ran into the legs of a male duck.

"Oops sorry Mr.," Wildwing said as he looked up at the older mallard.

The gentleduck had gray feathers and an eye patch. He was a handsome duck in his mid twenties and he wore strange' clothing. "No problem kid," he said with a Brooklyn accent.

Wildwing backed up and quickly ran off. The mallard laughed. *The kid has potential* he thought to himself.

When Wildwing thought that the coast was clear he crawled out from under a round rack and went in search of his mother and brother. When he couldn't find them he started to panic. She had to be here somewhere. He couldn't have lost her. What if that guy had done something to them? That was absurd! He was a customer of the store and would never hurt his mother and brother. But he had left Dive alone! What if he was duckling napped!

"Boo!"

Wildwing jumped a foot in the air.

"Ha, ha scared you." Laughed the little blond duckling.

"Not funny Dive."

"Yes it was you were scared."

"No I wasn't I just looked scared to trick you."

"No you weren't," Nosedive frowned.

"Yes I did. Where's mom?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know where mom is?" Wildwing was shocked. "Dive we're not suppose to leave mom's sight."

"Why?"

"Because we might get duckling napped."

Nosedive quickly grabbed hold of Wing's hand. "I don't want to be duckling napped. I want Mamma."

"Don't worry Dive I'll find Mom."

"You're my hero Wing."

"I know Dive. You can always count on me."

The older mallard overheard the two duckling's conversation. The kid did have potential. He could tell that he would be a great leader some day. 

Wildwing lead his brother back to where he thought he had left the stroller. To his relief he found it just where he left it. Wildwing made Dive sit back down and they went in search for their mother together. Wildwing couldn't see where he was pushing the stroller so Dive had to navigate, but since he didn't know the difference between right and left they were banging into many displays and racks.

"Left." Nosedive ordered.

Wildwing turned right and hit a display (He didn't know the difference between right and left either). He knocked the display over and it fell to the floor with a loud crash. 

"Oops."

"Wing's in trouble," Nosedive sang happily.

Many adult ducks came running including their mother. A store clerk started to clean up the mess and the older mallard helped set the display up.

"Wildwing what did you do," scolded his mother.

"I didn't mean to Mom."

"Excuse me Ma'am," the gray mallard said. "It wasn't his fault. I bumped into the display. I wasn't watching where I was going. They just happened to be standing here when I did it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry Wing."

"But Mom."

"It's okay kid. You don't need to apologize. Go have fun shopping," the older mallard smiled.

"Thank you Mr.?" Mrs. Flashblade began.

"L'Orange. Duke L'Orange."

"Thank you Mr. L'Orange."

Mrs. Flashblade took Wildwing by the hand and pushed Nosedive's stroller with the other back to where she was shopping. As his mother dragged him along behind her, Wing turned and looked at the nice gentleduck who has saved his tail feathers. He gave Wing a playful wave and Wing quickened his pace to catch up to his mother's long strides.

"I can't believe you Wildwing. You know better then to walk off, but with your brother! I can't believe you!"

"But Mom, I didn't"

"I don't want to hear your excuses Wildwing. Stay with me. Don't walk off. You don't know if that duck was going to hurt you or not."

"He seemed nice."

"Just because he seemed nice doesn't mean that he wont hurt you. Nice people can do mean things too Wildwing. Do you want someone nice hurting Nosedive?"

"No," Wildwing said as he looked down at his shoes.

"Then don't wander off again."

"I wont."

"Good. Will you help me pick out your father's birthday present?"

"Can I?" Wing asked enthusiastically.

"I need a man's opinion. And since you're the only man I see here then of course it would be you. Besides you know what your father likes."

"Daddy likes hockey stuff Mom. He want a new stick and some new shin guards."

"Grandma and Grandpa are getting him those. We need to get him something special that he will never expect."

"Okay."

Mrs. Flashblade continued to browse around the racks as Wildwing contemplated a suitable surprise gift for his dad. Soon he became bored and decided to play another game.

"Hey Dive wanna play hide and seek?"

"Okay," Dive said happily as he hopped out of his stroller.

"Your it!"

"I don't wanna be it." Nosedive complained and stomped his feet. When he looked up Wildwing was gone. "Wing? Wing? Wildwing where are you?"

"What's that honey?" His mother asked, but continued to shop.

Nosedive ignored her and went looking around the rack for Wildwing.

"Wing?" Nosedive said as he looked around another rack. A rack in front of him moved and he ran over to see if it was Wildwing. To his dismay it was not. Nosedive pushed a few garments aside and looked to see if Wildwing was inside the rack. Again he couldn't find his brother. Nosedive walked over to another rack, bent at his waist, lifted up a pant leg and tried to see inside the rack. "Wing?"

"Boo!" Wildwing said from behind his brother.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Nosedive cried as he fell on his face.

"Ha scared you."

Nosedive quickly got up and ran to his mother. When he found her, he rapped his arms around her leg and cried his eyes out. A few moments later Wildwing came walking up, smugly proud that he was able to sneak up on his baby brother.

"Wildwing Kelly Flashblade, you should be ashamed of yourself! Scaring your brother like that! I thought I told you to stay with me?"

"I was Mom."

"No you were not! Stay with me or else your not getting any desert tonight."

"But Mom" Wildwing sobbed.

"Stay with me!"

"Okay," Wing said meekly.

"That's better."

Anna Flashblade sat Dive in his stroller and headed to the children's department. Wing needed new clothes for school and since she had already found a nice dress shirt and tie for her husband, she needed to get Wing's stuff next. Wildwing stayed on his mother's heals the entire way. He didn't want to get into anymore trouble then he already was in. 

Anna found a cute outfit she liked and held it up to Wildwing to see if it was the right size.

"Mom," Wing wined.

"What?"

"That's geeky."

"Sure it is honey that's why you'll look adorable in it."

"Yuck! Mom you can't make me look like a dork."

"Wing's a dork." Nosedive chimed in happily.

"Wildwing stop teaching your brother bad words."

"Dork, dork, dork," Dive sang as he clapped his hands and bounced in his stroller.

"Shut up Dive."

"Dork!" Nosedive exclaimed as he pointed at Wing.

Wing heard a giggle and turned to see who it was. A blond girl duck with glasses, of roughly the same age as he, was standing a foot away laughing.

"I'm not a dork!"

"Tanya honey come here."

"Coming Mom."

"Let's go try these dresses on."  
  
"Yuck, I hate dresses!"  


"Tanya little girls don't wear pants."  


"I hate dresses!"

"Tanya!"

"MOM!"

Wildwing laughed at least he wasn't the only kid who had to wear something geeky. Wildwing turned back to his brother who had his trademark mischievous smile spread across his beak.

"What?"

"Wing's a dork!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Shut up!"

"Mamma Wing told me to shut up."

"Wildwing, Nosedive please stop fighting."

"But Mom he keeps calling me a dork."

"If you hadn't taught him the word he wouldn't be using it."

"What about the words Dad teaches him?"  
  
"Idiot." Nosedive happily divulged.

"See."  


"Nosedive don't use that word."  


"Okay Mamma."

Anna returned to her task of shopping and Wing glared at Dive. Why was it that if he cussed he got in trouble, but when Dive did it he was told not to use it? It wasn't fair! Dive always got away with murder.

"Wing's an idiot," Nosedive whispered.

"Mom Dive's cussing."

"Wildwing stop encouraging him."

Wildwing glared at Dive. "Maybe if I just ignore you, you might go away."

Dive gave Wing a hurt look. "Mamma Wing hates me."

Anna rolled her eyes, sucked in a deep exasperated breath and spun around to scold her children. "Wildwing stop tormenting your brother. Dive stop teasing Wing."

"Okay Mamma."

Wildwing folded his arms across his chest and pouted. He walked a few steps away and rocked back and forth on his heals. Anna, who was waiting for a response from him, followed him and continued to wait for a reply.

"I wouldn't have to torment him if you never had him," Wing said under his breath.

Anna, shocked by her son's statement, dropped the clothes she was holding and grabbed Wing by his arm. "What did you say?"  


"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I heard what you said. Don't you ever say that again!"  
  
"Why do you love him more then me?"

"I don't love him more then you. I love you both."

"NO you don't you hate me! That's why you're so mean."

Anna slapped Wing across his face. "I don't want to hear another word from you young man! Your father is going to have a long talk with you tonight, mark my words."

Wildwing looked up at his mother in horror. She hit him! Him! She DID hate him. The look of horror quickly turned to disbelief then to hate. He didn't have to take this! Wildwing quickly turned and ran away from his mother.

"Wildwing come back here!"

Wing kept running away. He was mad at her for hitting him. Dive was the one misbehaving and yet he was the one getting beaten for it. Wing turned a corner, but didn't go any farther because a hand was placed on his shoulder and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I told you to stay with me Wildwing."  


"I hate you!"

Anna closed her eyes and took in a long breath. "Fine, your not getting any new clothes. We are going home. No toy store, no ice cream and no desert."

"But, I'm sorry Mom I didn't mean it."

"No we are going home."

Wildwing looked up at his mother and saw tears in her eyes. Now he was regretting saying those things. He didn't hate her, he loved her, but he didn't like being hit either. Why couldn't she see that?

Anna steered Wing towards the stroller so they could get Dive before going to the register to purchase his father's clothes. Dive was standing next to the stroller and watched his mother come walking back with Wing. Wing was crying and his mother was mad. He had never seen her THAT mad before and it scared him. He figured that Wing was in trouble and had gotten a spanking. Dive felt bad. He had provoked Wing and now his brother was going to hate him forever. He had to do something to make this up to him. As they walked to the register they passed the entrance to the mall. Dive stopped in front of the large doorway and watched the people in the mall go about their business. He looked at his mother and Wing walk farther away from him and he started to trot after them. Then it hit him. There was a toy store in the mall! All Wing needed was a toy then he'd forgive him for getting him in trouble. Dive looked back at the entrance to the mall then to his mother and brother. It shouldn't be that far to the toy store. He could get the toy and be back before his mother knew he was gone. Dive smiled inside. That's what he'd do. Get the toy for Wing and bring it back before his mother left the mall. Nosedive heaved his diaper up to his waist and marched off to the mall's entrance. He couldn't fail Wing. He had to get that toy!


	2. Lonely Voyage

A/N: hey thanks for all the reviews, but one question, how come everyone noticed Duke, but not Tanya's appearance? Let's see if you can figure out whom else I put in here. Will Phil get a cameo? I am strange and I may just do that. 

A/N 2: Thanks to Obi-Wan Jenobi, JustSomeOne, Lady Sto-Helit, boredfan, and BlueMoonDuchess for the reviews.

"Lonely Voyage"

Nosedive took one final look at his mother and brother before he quickly waddled out of the store and into the mall. No one took a notice to the duckling as he went. Everyone was too busy doing his or her own thing to care. If someone did notice him, they figured that his mother was nearby. Whatever stopped the malls' patrons from stopping the toddler we will never know.

Nosedive happily made his way down the mall looking from side to side. He was checking out each store hoping the next one was the toy store. After passing three stores he suddenly realized that he was hungry. Shopping, after all, is a very demanding exercise. To his relief the next store on his left was Duck Donald's. He jumped for joy. Junk food and no parents to say no!

Nosedive waddled up to the counter and looked up at the menu. Now what did he want? His parents usually ordered for him, and he didn't know how to read. He assumed a very awkward position for a three year old to pose (he was thinking). His index finger of one hand was placed in his mouth as he scratched his head with the other hand. This was harder then he had first thought. What did he want? He became frustrated with his inability to read and replaced his index finger with his thumb.

"Hi there sweetie," said a very tender loving female's voice.

Nosedive spun around to find a pretty mother duck bending down looking at him. 

"Where's your Mommy?"

Nosedive shrugged.

The mother duck looked around for a frantic mother. When she did not find her, she stretched her hand out to Nosedive. He happily took it and let her lead him back to a booth with four children. All of the children had red hair. He found that odd, considering that he had never seen that shade before. *I wonder how Wing would look with that color hair?* he thought.

"Are you hungry?" the mother duck asked.

Nosedive nodded.

Nosedive slid into the booth and looked at the child next to him. It was a pudgy girl who gave him a displeased look.

"You stink," she said flatly.

"Mal, its Magnum," said one of the older boys.

"No, he stinks," Mallory protested as she pointed at Nosedive and plugged her nose.

"Mallory dear, please don't make faces," her mother scolded as she placed a duckling meal in front of Nosedive.

His eyes immediately lit up as he hastily dove into the food. Mrs. McMallard had to laugh. She found him completely adorable. She sat down and rocked the baby carrier that contained her youngest son.

"Mamma, he stinks," Mallory stated again.  


"Mallory what did I tell you about tattling?"

"But Mamma."

"Mallory?"

"Not to."

"Then please stop."

"Okay. Why does he wear a diaper? He's old enough to potty."

"Mallory!"

Nosedive ignored the conversation and continued to devour his meal. Mallory disappeared under the table to escape her mother's venomous glances. After Nosedive devoured the hamburger he sat back and sucked on the straw of his small soda. Mrs. McMallard was satisfied that he was happy and safe, so she went to notify the store manager of the lost child. When she was gone Nosedive put down his soda on the seat, put his french fries next to it and slid off. He pulled the items to the edge and tucked the french fries under his left arm. When he was sure that they were safely secure he reached over and grabbed the soda and secured it under his right arm. He smiled at Mallory before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mallory asked.

"Bye, bye."

"Mamma will be mad."

"Thank you. Bye, bye."

Mallory rolled her eyes and went back into hiding under the table. She had to finish tying her brother's shoelaces together. Speaking of her brothers, they never noticed the blond duckling walk off. 

As soon as Nosedive was outside the restaurant he headed down the mall towards the toy store. According to his memory, the toy store should not be THAT much further. He waddled happily down the mall with his fries and drink. Soon he began to toss his head from side to side as he imagined his brother's happy face when he brought him the toy. He passed by an elderly couple sitting on a bench. He took no notice of their presence, but they noticed him.

"They are getting younger and younger," Commented the older gentleman.

"I blame their parents. They don't let them have a childhood anymore," grunted the old woman.

"I blame the media."

"Before you know it, he'll be a CEO of some big company by the time he's ten!"

"And retired by 25!"

"It's true what they say, youth is wasted on the young."

"Amen to that!"

Like I said he didn't hear a word of the conversation and kept going on his way. He knew he had to get that toy, but somehow he was loosing focus.

***

Mrs. McMallard returned to the table with the store manager.

"Where is he?"

"Who, Mom?" Mitch asked.

"The little blond boy."

"He left," Mallory said as she poked her head out from under the table.

"Where did he go?"

Mallory pointed to the door. "He left. I told him not to, but he left."

Mrs. McMallard rolled her eyes. Now she knew why she hadn't seen a frantic mother. He was a great escape artist. The child may not have been hers, but she felt that it was her duty to find him. "Okay kids, finish up. We've got a missing child to find!"

***

Nosedive drifted from store to store fascinated by all the new styles, products, and food items for sale. One store in particular caught his eye the video game store! *Wing would love a video game,* he thought. Nosedive stood outside the store watching a group of older boys playing a demo. The animation, scenes, moves, colors and sounds were captivating. Watching them play made him hungry, so he went to set his drink down so he could eat his fries. In the process, all his fries tumbled out from under his arm and spilled all over the floor. He stopped and looked at the fries. All of the fries were now in a pile on the waxed stone floor. He looked up at the older boys, who continued to be drawn into the excitement of the alternate universe. He sighed and looked back at the fries. He picked one up and ate it. He ate a few more of the ones that had not touched the floor before leaving the rest on the ground. He picked up his drink and sucked on the straw as he watched the other boys finish up their game. He was pulled further into a hypnotic trance by the games' music and flashing scenes. The trance was broken when a large kid pushed the other boys out of his way and started to play the game. When he lost the game he turned to glare at Nosedive. "What are you lookin' at?"

"You're big."

"Yeah, so. Wanna make somethin' about it?"

"Bye bye. I haveta get Wing a toy," Nosedive smiled and left the bully completely and utterly confused.

Nosedive walked away from the video game store and set out to find a suitable toy for Wing. Nosedive was positive that the toy store was not much farther.

***

Wildwing sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Stop that, Wildwing. Use a tissue if you have to blow your nose!"

"Mom, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Wildwing, but that's not going to change things."

"I won't do it again."

"That's not the point."

"Excuse me, Ma'am."

Mrs. Flashblade turned to find the gentleman from the men's department behind her.

"Yes?"

"I believe that your son dropped his toy," Duke said as he handed her the action figure.

"Oh, thank you. Dive did you Nosedive? Wildwing, where is your brother?"

"He was next to you."

"Nosedive! Nosedive Jamie Flashblade come here right now! Oh no, he wandered off."

"I'll find him Mom," Wildwing proclaimed as he attempted to run back to the children's department.

"Wildwing stop!"

"But"

"I don't want to loose you too."

"I'll notify security," Duke said as he rushed to find the mentioned law enforcement unit. *Man this is strange. Usually I'm running away from them. Figures, there's never one around when you need them, but they are always there when I'm busy doing my profession.*

*Where could he have gone,* Mrs. Flashblade pondered as she frantically looked around the store.

The store security finally arrived to calm the gathering crowd. After reviewing the security tapes they came to the conclusion that the duckling, Nosedive, was braving the jungle known as the mall by himself. Mall security was immediately notified and sent out to find the toddler. Mrs. Flashblade had the utmost faith in the security guards, but she was not leaving ANYTHING up to chance.

"Come on Wildwing, we are going to go find your brother."

  
"But Mom."

"No buts, we need to find him. What will your father think?"

Wildwing didn't object. He followed her quickly out of the store and contemplated the punishments his father would inflict because he hadn't been watching his brother. "George is going to kill me," Anna said under her breath as she drug Wildwing behind her. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she had left her stroller, keys and purse at the department store.

"Excuse me?"

"What?!" Anna snapped as she turned to face a woman standing in front of a Duck Donald's.

"Are you looking for a little blond duckling?"

Anna stifled an astonished cry, "yes. Have you seen him?"

"I bought him lunch."

"Oh thank you. Where is he?"

"I don't know. I left him with my children so I could report him as a missing child. When I returned he was gone."

"He stinks!" Mallory told Wildwing.

"Sometime, but he's my brother."

"Did you loose him too?"

Wildwing nodded. "Dad's going to be mad and probably will spank me for not watching him. My Mom's mad at me too."

"Why do you care?"

"Because he's my baby brother. He needs me."

"My Daddies the General of the Military."

"So."

"I'm army, silly. We help when others need us."

"Can you help me find my brother?"

Mallory cast Wildwing a sly smile. "Sure, for a price."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later, let's go." Mal ordered grabbing Wildwing's arm and running off.

Mrs. Flashblade and Mrs. McMallard exchanged information about the toddlers' disappearance. Neither one noticed their other children (Wildwing and Mallory) slip away.

"I hope you find him."

"I hope so too."

"Don't worry, you will. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for him if he comes back."

"Will you?"

"I said I would and we McMallard's never go back on our word."  


"Thank you."

"Come on kids, we are going to wait here."

"Wildwing, let's go."

"Mallory come here."

"Wildwing?"

"Mallory?"

"Where did they go?" Both mothers asked in unison.

***

"Where are we going?" Wildwing asked.

"To find your brother."  


"But I don't know where he went."

"That's why we are looking for him."

"Shouldn't we tell our Mom's where we are going first. My Mom's pretty upset about loosing Dive."

"No."

"Why not?"

"First off, if we asked, they'd say no. Secondly, if we wait for them we'll never find him. Moms tend to talk too much. Well at least my Mom does."

Wildwing thought about all the time he had gotten stuck waiting for his mother to finish talking to other parents and realized that Mallory was right. "Okay, but we have to find him fast. I don't want my Mom madder at me."

"Why is she mad at you?"

"Because Dive was misbehaving. I always get in trouble when he's bad."

Mallory stopped and looked at Wildwing. "Then why look for him? Let him stay lost. That way you wont have to get into any more trouble."

"I can't do that! He's my baby brother. He needs me! He's probably scared to death. He hates being alone."

"But"

"Let's go!" Wildwing ordered as he grabbed her by the arm and marched off in search of Nosedive. Mallory finally freed herself from his grip around her wrist and walked beside him. She could tell that he was upset, so she took his hand to comfort him. "We'll find him."

Wildwing cast her a weak smile. If only she was right. The pair past the bench where the older couple sat watching the shoppers walk past.

"They are always rushing things."

"It's like I've been saying, babies raising babies."

"Whatever happened to waiting till your good and ready to start a family?"

"They just can't wait to grow up."

"We spent all our time wanting to grow up, and when we finally did, all we wanted was to be young again."

"Ain't that the truth!"

***

Nosedive sucked on the straw of his soda as he walked down the mall looking for the toy store. It had to be here somewhere. Soon the sound of his slurp, slurp, slurp turned to gargle, gargle, gargle. He stopped and looked at his drink cup. Empty! He found the nearest garbage can and attempted to throw it away. If only he was a few more inches taller he could have done it. Nosedive finally gave up and sat the empty cup next to the garbage can. He looked at the lonely cup and sighed. He could always get another one later. He turned to go, but stopped himself when his eyes beheld a most wonderful sight. Was he in heaven? Could this be real? Was that a a a candy store? Yes, it was! Candy! Nosedive raced to the entrance and drooled at all the sugar delights. Jelly beans; chocolate covered marshmallows; gummy worms, bears, strawberries, and sharks; sour gummies; rock candy; jaw breakers; chocolate chips; the list went on and on. His salivating mouth and rumbling stomach told him to go in, but his conscious told him to go to the toy store. What was he going to do?

***

"Wildwing! Mallory!"

"Where did they go?"

"George is going to kill me for sure."

"He will not."

"Yes he will. I lost both of my boys."

"You have not lost anything. Don't give up hope. We'll find them. Mal and Wildwing probably just went looking for Nosedive together."

"Wildwing knows better then to walk off." (OOC: he does?)

"He may, but he is also worried about his brother. I think he went to look for him."

"We had better too."

"Let's move, come on boys we have to find your sister."

"Do we have to?" wined Mitch.

***

Nosedive could not take the suspense. He couldn't pass up the opportunity. He had to go in, so he did. He walked up to a bin and looked at the candy within the plastic container with dreamy eyes. He could almost taste the sweetness and feel the sugar rush.

"Hello."

Nosedive spun around to find a friendly face staring down at him.

"Who are you?"

"Mamma says no talk strangers."

"Oh, okay. Where's your Mamma?"

"Mamma's with Wing."

"And where is Wing?"

"In trouble. He's mad at me."

"That's too bad," the girl said before straightening up to her full height. She glanced around the quad in front of the candy store before looking back at Nosedive. "Would you like some candy?"

Nosedive nodded excitedly.

"All right, what do you want?" the candy store attendant reached for a cellophane bag and prepared it to be filled with the sugary delights of Nosedive's sensitive pallet. He could hardly believe it. She was going to give him candy! He happily and quickly pointed to all the tender morsels he knew his taste buds would enjoy.

Little did Nosedive know that she was trying to distract him long enough until mall security could get to the store to apprehend the adventurous shopper. She had been told by her manager a few minutes earlier to keep her eyes open for a lost child. No doubt this cute little blond was the culprit of the uproar plaguing the mall at the current moment. 

"Ooh, ooh, ooh," Nosedive exclaimed as he hopped up and down pointing at yet another canister.

"All right, but this bags full. Let me get another one."

***

"He couldn't have gotten this far," Wildwing told Mallory.

"Why not?"

"He's only three."

"Look!"

Wildwing spun around to find a pile of french fries on the ground outside the video game store. "So," Wildwing shrugged.

"He had french fries."

"That doesn't mean"

Mallory ran up to a big kid and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Whatta ya want?!" he growled.

Mallory got into his face and growled back. "Listen kid, we're trying to find his little brother. Did you see him?"

The kid pushed Mallory away. "You listen girly, and listen good. I don't talk to strangers."

"Please," Wildwing begged. "He's only three. He's this tall and has blond hair."

"Oh the kid with the drink."

Wildwing looked at Mallory who shrugged, "yeah, that's him."

"He's weird. He was eating off the ground."

"Where is he?"

"Said something about getting something for Wing. Whatever that means."

Wildwing's eyes grew large at the realization of Dive's expedition. He ran away because of him! Wildwing grabbed Mallory's wrist and charged down the mall at top speed. He had to find Dive and quick. Who knew what the duckling was capable of doing?!

They soon ran across Nosedive's empty drink cup next to the garbage can. Wildwing started to panic. What if someone duckling napped Nosedive! Would his parents ever forgive him for making his brother want to run away?

***

"Where could they be?' Mrs. Flashblade pondered aloud as she looked for Wildwing, Nosedive and Mallory.

"Don't worry, we'll find them. And as soon as I get my hands on Mallory she's going to get red tail feathers!"

"That should be a sight to see," Mitch snickered to Chip.

***

Nosedive watched the malls patrons go about their business as the candy store girl filled yet another bag with candy for him. He wanted the candy, but she wouldn't give it to him. All she would do was fill up the bags. This wasn't a candy store; it was a torture chamber! Nosedive frowned and looked out into the mall. He had to do a double take. He thought he saw Wildwing run past with the red headed girl from the fast food restaurant. Nosedive looked at the candy store clerk, then back to the mall walkway. She wasn't paying any attention to him, so he slipped out the door and ran after his hallucination.

"Okay honey, what else do you want? Hey where did you go?"

Nosedive tried to catch up with the older children, but they were too fast for him. He soon gave up and stopped. He started to ball and stamp his feet in an attempt to get someone to notice him. No one did. When he opened his eyes, expecting to find an adult ready to help, he found no one. Instead he found himself in front of the toy store. *At last!* He wiped away his tears and rushed inside. *Now what to get Wing?*

***

"Hold up."

"Why?"

"I think I heard Dive."

"You can't hear him."

"He's crying."

"There are tons of kids crying all over the mall. How can you be sure it's him?"

"It has to be him. I just know it."

Wildwing and Mallory backtracked and ran back towards their mothers.

"Dive! Dive, where are you?!"  


Nosedive sat up when he heard Wildwing's agitated calls. "Wing?" he said under his breath. Nosedive looked at the teddy bear he had been cuddling then to the front of the store.

"Nosedive, where are you?" Wildwing trumpeted as he ran past the toy store.

"Wildwing!" Nosedive jumped to his feet and ran to the entrance. Wildwing wasn't there and he started to wail as the tears cascaded down his face.

"Nosedive!" Wildwing sang happily.

"Wing!" Nosedive sobbed.

"Dive, are you all right?"

"Wildwing," Nosedive wept, wrapping his arms around Wildwing's waist.

"Another case solved," Mallory said in triumph as she clapped her hands together.

"Don't ever do that again, Dive! You had Mom and I scared."

"I'm sowwy, Wing. I wanted to get you a toy so you won't hate me."

"Dive, I don't hate you."

***

By now Mrs. McMallard and Mrs. Flashblade were on the verge of hysteria. They had searched over half of the mall and had yet to find the missing children. Anna Flashblade began to despair and pace in circles.

"Come on we can't stop looking. Anna stop that!"

"How can you be so sure that they are fine?"

"They are only children. They can't get too far."

"Oh, are you looking for your kids?" asked an older woman sitting on a wooden bench.

"Yes."

"A little blond boy?" asked the older gentleman seated next to the older woman.

"Yes."

"And that cute couple?"

"Uh, what?"

"The chubby little red headed girl was walking hand in hand with that handsome young man that way."

The two mothers looked in the direction in which they pointed.

"Were they all right?"

"Seemed to be quite happy by my recollection."

"Oh, thank you," Anna melted into a puddle of gratitude.

"Come on!" Lori McMallard ordered.

The two mothers ran as fast as the two McMallard boys could run. They were hot on the trail of the fugitive ducklings. 

*What could Nosedive have possible wanted that is this far down in the mall? The candy store, of course!* Mrs. Flashblade took off in a flash towards the candy store. She left Lori McMallard to catch up with her boys later. She reached the candy store completely out of breath. It took her a minute to catch her breath before she questioned the cashier.

"Are you all right ma'am?"

Anna nodded.

"You sure are in a hurry. Where are you going that you have to be there now?"

Anna shook her head no. "I'm looking for my three year old son."

"He's yours?"

Anna's head snapped up and her eyes bore holes into the girls' head. "Where is he?" she asked in a threatening manner.

"He left. I was preparing him a couple of bags of candy. When I turned my back to get another one I guess he took off, because when I turned around he was gone."

"You don't know where he went?"

"No. I tried to find him, but I can't leave the store unattended."

"Do you know where he may have gone?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, no."

"Did you find them?" Lori panted coming to a halt next to Anna. The McMallard boys were out of breath and fell to the floor exhausted.

"No, but he was here."

"Where else would he have gone?"

  
"We have to think like three year old boy."

"I wish George was here."

"I have an idea. Boys, where would you go if you were three years old?"

"The toy store," they said blandly.

The mother's looked at one another in surprise. It was so simple! Why hadn't they thought of this before? They hastily rushed the McMallard boys to the toy store, in hopes of finding their sister and Flashblade boys. They could not find the three missing children at the front of the store. Whenever they passed by Nosedive loved playing with the electronic puppies at the front. This disturbed Anna and she lost all hope. "They aren't here!" 

"They have to be."

"Wildwing! Nosedive!" No answer came and Anna threw her hands up in defeat. "This is hopeless."  


"Mom!"

Anna froze. Was that Wildwing? "Wildwing?"

"Mom, back here!"

Anna Flashblade followed the child's voice to the back of the store, where she stumbled upon Nosedive hugging a very large and fluffy teddy bear. Wildwing and Mallory were standing nearby watching him strangle the poor stuffed animal.

"Where have you two been?"

"I found Nosedive, Mom. He was crying in front of the store."

"He was what?"

"Me want, Mamma," Nosedive smiled.

"I knew we'd find him," Mallory told Mrs. Flashblade. "We McMallard's always do what we say we will do."

"And this McMallard is going to tan your tail feathers!" her mother thundered as she towered over Mallory.

"Hi, Mamma," Mallory cowered.

"What have I told you about running off like that?!"

"Not to," Mallory answered meekly.

"Your father is going to hear about this!"

"Please don't Mamma. I won't do it again, I promise," Mallory begged, latching onto her mother's leg.

"I don't know."

"PLEASE!"

"Well"

"She did say that McMallard's always do what they say," Anna hinted.

"All right, but if you ever run off again young lady, your father is going to be giving you the beating of your life!"

"Yes Mamma," Mallory hung her head.

"Thank you Lori."

"Your welcome, Anna. Here's my number, we should go out to lunch some time."

"I'd like that. Goodbye."

The McMallards left the store and Anna turned her attention back to her sons. Nosedive was still caressing the teddy bear while Wildwing waited to be punished.

"Nosedive?"

"Yes, Mamma."

"Why did you not tell me where you were going?"

"I had to get a toy for Wing."

"Why?"

"So he wouldn't hate me."

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because I got him in trouble and you spanked him."

Anna frowned. She never thought about the ramifications of her temper.

"Mamma?"

"Yes Divey."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes you are."

"I'm sowwy."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For making you and Wing scared. I didn't want to make you cry." Nosedive hugged his mothers' leg. Anna's heart melted instantly. How could she punish him now when he was sorry and being so cute. He had learned his lesson. Anna bought Wildwing a toy and Nosedive the giant stuffed teddy bear (after getting her wallet from the department store).

As his mother carried him and the teddy bear out to the car, Nosedive smiled sinisterly. Not only did he not get punished, but he also got his toy. He loved being the youngest.

The End.

The moral of the story Recycle! No really, it is. Just kidding. You decide what the moral is. I'm still trying to figure out how my little sister always accomplished what Dive did. I hope all are now happy that I finally finished Mall Crawl. Sorry it took so long, but I got stuck at the candy store bit. You try pulling Dive willingly out of a candy store, not an easy task I assure you.


End file.
